


Hot and Bothered

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-"Double-Edged Sword" story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #3 with Maria Lopez.

_Bloody hell_ , C.J. thought, his gaze sweeping around the dimly lit bar.  _They're all lesbians!_

He tried not to stare at the pairs of women together on the small dance floor, their bodies moving with the beat of the music, almost touching, then finally touching, every movement teasing and inviting.  He watched one particular couple as they reached out, their hands going to each other's waists, their hips swaying with the music, while their lower bellies pressed tightly together.

He swallowed hard and puffed out a breath.  Why in the world had Matt brought them _here?_ he wondered, wishing he dared order a drink.

He turned away from the dance floor and back to the bar, then reached to adjust himself, but stopped when he saw the bartender, a dark-haired beauty, lean over and kiss the blonde sitting at the end of the bar.  He watched their tongues meet, tasting, exploring.

He groaned softly and tried not to think about the erection that was now throbbing painfully in his suddenly too-tight pants.  He needed to get some air, but until he had his cock back under control, he didn't dare stand up and leave.

Why was this bothering him so much? he wondered, sipping on his coke.

Okay, so he hadn't gotten laid in a while.  That probably had a _lot_ to do with it, but they were _lesbians_.  There was no way he'd be hitting on any of them…

A soft moan from a corner table caught his attention and he looked over without thinking.  A pretty, short-haired blonde had her hand under the shirt of a dark-haired, dark-skinned Indian beauty, stroking one of her large breasts.  The dark woman's eyes closed and she arched her chest out, pressing her breast tighter into the blonde woman's hand.

He swallowed hard and his cock jerked again.  Feeling the coolness where precome had wet the cloth he cursed softly.  But he couldn't stop watching as the blonde rubbed her thumb over the Indian woman's nipple, causing her to sigh heavily as her knees opened.

For a moment the explosives expert thought he saw himself sitting there, but it wasn't the blonde stroking his nipple.  It was Chance.  And sitting beside him was Benny Ray, his hand squeezing his cock though the material of his pants.

He glanced down, realizing that he was squeezing himself.  Damn but he was horny!  And he had to stop.  Now.

C.J. moaned softly, dropping his head down so his forehead pressed against the bartop.  He briefly contemplated pounding his head against the hard surface.

Since when had he lost all control?  Weren't Matt and Trout finished yet?

He looked up and checked.  No, they were still sitting at the table, working on their beers and talking.  Just beyond them, two other women were locked in a sensual, searching kiss.

He sighed heavily and silently cursed his continuing arousal.  _They're lesbians_, he reminded himself once again.  _They're not going to even take a second look at me_.

But he knew it wasn't the women he wanted.  It was his teammates.  But Chance was out of reach, and he and Benny Ray hadn't had sex in a long while.  Not that that stopped him from thinking about one of them, some times both of them, while he jerked off.  And seeing all the women together was reviving all of those fantasies, something he couldn't afford, not with the whole team around!

          _Come on, Chance_ , he urged.  _Come tell us the plane's ready to go so we can get the bloody hell out of here before I come in my pants!_

          He glanced around.  But Margo wasn't back yet either.  She and an old friend from the French consulate had left together as soon as Trout had arrived.  _Probably shopping_ , C.J. decided.  _Or getting in some quality "girl talk" while they have the chance_.

          He sighed again, studiously studying the old stains on the bartop to keep from staring at any more of the patrons.  Maybe he should just find the loo and jerk off…

          The sound of someone sitting down at the bar next to him forced him to look up.

          Benny Ray grinned at him.  "Some place, hey, amigo?" he asked quietly.

          "Bloody waste of potential if you ask me," he replied softly, his gaze once again returning to the short-haired blonde, who was standing now, her hand held out to the Indian beauty, who took it with the flash of a smile that was full of hungry promise.  The two women headed to a nearby set of stairs, quickly disappearing from sight.

          Benny Ray shrugged.  "They're just lookin' for a little love… or maybe some good sex, just like the rest of us."

          C.J. looked back at the sniper.  Sometimes the man was a constant source of surprises.  Then he remembered: his sister was a lesbian.  He nodded.  "I didn't mean–"

          "I know," Benny Ray interrupted.  Then he flashed the Brit a smile.  "I'll admit, I was thinkin' the same thing."

          C.J. chuckled softly, then reached for his coke and took a long swallow, enjoying the way it burned his throat on the way down.

          The two men sat in silence for several minutes, both unable to keep from watching the pairs of women who were dancing, or necking at one of the tables, or heading upstairs together.

          C.J. reached down and squeezed himself without thinking.

          "Got the same problem myself," Benny Ray said softly, his amusement clear in his tone.

          "It was all the talk about our Russian friend's sex-appeal, and now this…"  C.J. sighed and shook his head.  "I haven't been this bloody… _frustrated_ in a, well, in a long time."

          The sniper nodded understandingly.  "Better pull out your little black book when we get back, amigo.  Find somebody who'll take care of that for ya."

          C.J. grinned.  "I was thinking more about calling on five of my oldest friends," he said, holding up his hand.  "And doing that now."

          Glancing down at the bulge in the Brit's pants, Benny Ray nodded.  "That does look like it might need some… immediate attention."

          C.J.'s cock jumped as he put that comment together with Benny Ray's earlier one: _They're just lookin' for a little love… or maybe some good sex, just like the rest of us…  That does look like it might need some… immediate attention_.  Was he making a proposition?

No, he'd better not think like that.  It wasn't safe.  It wasn't like they had any kind of a "relationship."  But then, neither of them was asking for one either.  He just wanted some relief, and, if the size of the swell in the sniper's pants was any indication, maybe that's all he was after, too.

C.J. cleared his voice and asked, "How long do you think I have?"

          Benny Ray glanced over his shoulder to where Matt and Trout were seated.  "Waitress just dropped off another round.  I'd say, fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

          "Plenty of time," C.J. remarked.  "That is, _if_ I had a little help."

          Turning back, the sniper met C.J.'s gaze.  "Pardon?"

          The Brit rolled his eyes, then looked pointedly at Benny Ray, saying, "I'm asking if you'd like to go take care of that…" he nodded at the sniper's erection,  "…with me."

          Benny Ray's eyes rounded slightly.  He'd been with the Brit twice before, and the sex had been good, but he wasn't all that sure he wanted to make a habit of it.  Still, he _was_ getting a mite uncomfortable, sitting there watching the sexual dramas playing out around him.  After a brief pause, he nodded.  "But not the restroom."

          The bartender passed by and C.J. waved at her.  She stopped.  " _Si, senor?_ "

          C.J. nodded to the stairs.  "Uh, how much?"

          She smiled knowingly, glancing from C.J. to Benny Ray and back again.  " _Ven–_ uh, twenty dollar.  One hour."

          C.J. reached back and pulled out his wallet, fishing out a twenty and handing it to her.

Her smiled widened and she gestured to the stairs with a jerk of her head.  " _Uno_."

Benny Ray slid off his stool, then waited for C.J., who was still on his stool, staring nervously at the stairs.  "Change your mind, amigo?"

"What?  Uh, no, I was just thinking, I don't have–"

The sniper walked back to the bar and spoke softly to the bartender in Spanish.  She replied, grinning.  He turned back to the Brit.  "All taken care of.  Let's go.  Time's a'wastin'."

C.J. slid off his stool, his heart starting to pound.  They'd never had sex just for the fun of it, and he wasn't at all sure how to go about it.  He hoped the sniper had a clue, or that he'd take the lead, as he followed Benny Ray to the stairs, climbing up behind him, enjoying the way the man's ass moved inside his jeans.

They entered the first room, the sniper closing and locking the door behind them.  An exchange of half-nervous, half-embarrassed grins followed.

"Uh, guess we should get undressed?" C.J. said.

Benny Ray nodded.

Both men undressed without a word passing between them, their guns left on the dresser and on both nightstands, where they were within easy reach.  Then, naked, they turned to face each other, the silence becoming awkward.

"We need some relief more than I thought," the Brit said softly, noting their states of arousal.  He felt his face redden as he took a step closer to the sniper.  If Benny Ray was as nervous as he was, it didn't show.

Taking a deep breath, C.J. concentrated on the sniper's cock, which was hard and jutting out at him like an invitation.  His heart pounding even faster, he closed the space between them.

"Whatdaya wanna do?" Benny Ray asked, his voice a little airy.

Dropping to his knees, C.J. reached out and grabbed the sniper's cock, guiding it into his mouth.  At first he just licked, remembering the size and the feel of the man, then he wrapped his lips around the shaft and began to suck so hard that Benny Ray pulled back a bit.

"Easy, amigo," he said.  "Take your time.  Otherwise I'm gonna last about two minutes – tops."

The Brit grinned, but he never let go, just paused, then slowed down.  A few moments later, Benny Ray began an easy thrust into the Brit's mouth.  C.J. simply held on, taking him, his eyes wide at the sight of his nose at the sniper's bushy pubes.  He watched the cock gliding in and out of his mouth for a moment, then reached down and grabbed his own, finding his head wet and dripping with anticipation.

"Gettin' close," Benny Ray panted little while later.

C.J. stopped and climbed to his feet.  He poked his cock at the sniper's, then took both shafts in his hand.

Benny Ray let the explosives expert play, rubbing the heads until both dribbled.  He reached out and toyed with the Brit's nipples, which caused the man to suck in a breath.  With a grin, the sniper leaned closer and began to lick, then gently bite at the hard nubs.

"I want you," C.J. growled as he stepped back.

Benny Ray nodded and C.J. turned and climbed onto the bed, then pointed to a glass bowl full of condoms, and the jar of lube sitting next to it.

Benny Ray grabbed two of the condoms and the jar, then climbed onto the bed next to C.J.

"What do ya want?" the sniper asked, running his hand up C.J.'s body, then down, tracing his pecs, stomach, then playing around his cock without actually touching it.

"Turn me over," C.J. said softly.

"With pleasure," the sniper replied.

When C.J. was on his stomach, he pushed his ass up at Benny Ray.  The man responded, resting his hands on his butt cheeks, and a jolt of pure desire shot though the Brit, taking his breath away.  A moment later the man's finger dived between C.J.'s cheeks, feeling for his hole.  Benny Ray poked it gently, then rubbed circles around the opening until the smaller man was panting for breath.

C.J. heard the lid of the jar twisting free, and a moment later a slick finger pressed into him.  "Two's okay," he coached, then sighed contentedly when Benny Ray added a second digit.  "Oh, yes… all the way in…"  He sighed with pleasure as the sniper complied, stretching him open.  A few moments later he added, "Now, Huckleberry, give me some cock."

It only took the sniper a moment to roll the rubber on, then coat himself with the lube, then he positioned himself behind C.J., but he took hold of the Brit's hips and just pressed the head of his cock against the waiting pucker, but didn't try to enter.

"Come on," C.J. urged, reaching back to pull his cheeks open.

Benny Ray rubbed his head against the opening, still teasing.

"Bloody sod," the Brit growled.  "Get on with it!"

The sniper laughed softly, but he grabbed the base of his cock and carefully guided himself in.

"Oh yes, that's it," C.J. breathed.  "C'mon, all the way…  Yes, perfect."

Once inside him, Benny Ray paused, looking down at the connection they shared as he ran his hands over C.J.'s back, finally reaching down to fondle his balls.

"Fuck me," the Brit said when Benny Ray kept playing with him, but didn't move.

The sniper began with an easy thrust as he hung onto C.J.'s hips, pushing steadily.

"Oh, good," C.J. moaned, wiggling on Benny Ray farther.  "Get into it, man.  Gimme a bloody good fuck."

Benny Ray didn't want to go any faster.  He wanted it to last, but his cock decided otherwise.  When he felt the rise just begin, he started pumping, and C.J. urged him on like a cheerleader.  He rocked and thrust, riding the Brit's ass until he finally came.

Feeling the first hot shot of semen that began to fill the condom exploded something in C.J. and he thrust back, impaling himself on the sniper's cock before he reached down and jerked on his own dick twice before he starting pumping out his own seed all over the bedspread.

Benny Ray collapsed forward onto C.J.'s back, sweat dripping off him like he'd run a marathon.  "You liked that," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hell, yes!" C.J. managed.  He glanced back over his shoulder, grinning.  "Want me to show you again how it feels?"

The sniper hesitated for a moment, then nodded his okay.

"I'll take it easy, mate, I promise, but I want to get inside you."

Benny Ray shivered with anticipation.

C.J. turned toward him, saying, "We'll take our time, get you loosened up a bit."  He reached out, running his fingers over the sniper's face, then put his lips to Benny Ray's and kissed him softly, his hands moving lower to tease gently at the sniper's nipples.

A few strokes over the hard nubs and Benny Ray moaned.  For someone who wanted to fuck him, C.J. could still be incredibly gentle.

The Brit ran his tongue along Benny Ray's lips and the sniper opened his mouth, letting C.J. in to explore him.  Seconds later they were devouring one another, both of their cocks slowly growing hard again.

"Trust me," C.J. breathed several minutes later as he positioned Benny Ray on his back, his legs high.  He lubed a finger and eased it inside the man, saying, "Relax."  When he could feel the sniper open to him, he pushed in deeper.

A short while later Benny Ray was enjoying the feel of something inside of him, something wiggling and prodding.

"That's it," C.J. said as he added more lube.  He worked the sniper steadily, adding a second finger.  He prodded the man's prostate, and Benny Ray groaned in reply, jerking.  He pulled his fingers out and rolled on the second rubber, adding a coating of lube.

He guided his cock to Benny Ray's rim, teasing him, then plowed in with one powerful stroke.  The sniper grunted, but pushed up to meet the thrust.  C.J. took Benny Ray's feet in his hands, pushed the sniper back and started grinding into him.  Periodically he pulled out, teasing the man with his cock until he whimpered, then he dove back in and let Benny Ray squirm on him for a while.

It wasn't long before the sniper reached down and grabbed his own cock, starting to pull on it as he squeezed his ass.

C.J. moaned.  "Yeah…  Oh, God, yeah…  I'm gonna come…  Oh, shit…"

He slammed once more into enny Ray, the sniper's load bursting free as he felt C.J.'s let go, flooding the rubber.  He pushed up at the Brit, squirming on his exploding cock until C.J. finally relented and slumped down on him.  Benny Ray lowered his legs as he panted for breath.

          C.J. didn't immediately pull out, didn't immediately go soft, and Benny Ray decided that he liked the feel of the man lying on him, still sheathed inside him, his spent cock pressed between them.

          After a few minutes, C.J. climbed off, saying, "Be right back," before he headed into the bathroom.

          Benny Ray lay on the bed, his eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow.  When C.J. returned, he carefully cleaned the sniper with a wet washcloth and a towel, then said, "Guess we better get back down there, huh?"

          "Yep," Benny Ray agreed, sitting up.

          They dressed quickly and left.

Back at the bar, C.J. ordered another coke for himself and a beer for Benny Ray.  They had just started on them when Trout stood and left.  Matt watched him go, then walked over to join them.

          "Everything okay?" Benny Ray asked.

          Matt nodded.  "Might have to lie low until the FBI stops sniffing around, but I doubt we'll have a problem.  Where's Margo?"

          "Still with the French Consul," C.J. supplied.

          Matt shrugged and signaled for the bartender.  He ordered a beer and sat down with them to wait for Margo and Chance.  He glanced around at the women, then grinned and shook his head.  "Seems a shame, doesn't it?"


End file.
